Dorothy goes to the Doctors
by sweetheartbuck
Summary: This is a brief Novelization of the chapter where Dorothy goes to Dr.Worley's to get medical treatment and explians her fears and concerns over her fate.


**Dorothy's doctoring**

written by sweetheartbuck

'' As Dorothy layed in her bed, all wide awake in fact as she gazed thoughly out of her window at the stars, that glitter and shone so brightly in the midnight night sky. Dorothy hadn't been able to sleep well at all recently, in fact not for a long time as a matter of fact, ever since she return from oz, all dorothy could talk about oz and her adventures and her new friends that all of her family in kansas could not understand. They had assumed that Dorothy was still just confused from the aftershock of the torrnedo and the hard knock on the head had shaken her senses a little bit. They had hoped that it will pass as Dorothy recovers, but to their dismay she hasn't stop talking about oz for one minute and refuses to belive that it was in her imangination, all in her head they said to her as she tries to explain them about her journey and her friends that inspire her to like oz and help thouse who are in distress. After 2/half mouths her aunt elm and uncle henry became incresely worried about her.

They were mostly worried about her state her mind, she most obvislously is still be confused about what has happened to her and couldn't make out that it was just a crazy dream. They also feared that she may have lost sense of reailty and fantasy of what is real ad what isn't, she seems to imagtioned the farmyard scarecrow as the scraecrow who was made king in oz, and the local woodsman to be relive from tin and the lion to be the king of the beast in the great big forest of oz.

They have once chatted to dorothy to see if she is just playing a game with them or just for attention seeking, because they didn't pay much attention to her before the torrnedo accident, but Dorothy insisted it's all real, aunt elm even saw that dorothy wasn't sleeping well as she used to do, and try many gentle times to get her niece to sleep. She read stories, sang sweet luallbys to her, painted faces for her. But dorothy was still troubled, she says that her friends are in trouble, greatly upsetting her aunt elm even more.

Aunt elm and uncle henry just don't know what to do for dorothy anymore, they were very worried about her, there was something differently physcally wrong with her. They finally jumped to the conclusion that their was something wrong with her head, possibly due to the losse window giving her a huge blow to the head, making her slightly confused. Both thought, that dorothy needed serious, professional help. They wanted to apporach it in a gentle, calm, friendly way for their young niece so that she won't be fightened or alalm her. Aunt elm suggest a doctor that can help dorothy bring her back to how she used to be, before the accident.

Uncle henry, fearful of any harmful electric treatment that may harm dorothy even further, refused against it, dorothy is just confused, not a lunatic!

But aunt elm cannot take it any longer, she wants the best help and care for dorothy that money can provide, and as soon as possible.

Aunt elm is deeply fearful and disturbed that Dorothy is unable to sleep well at nights, making her very tired and exhusted in the morining! She is now more sure then ever that Dorothy needs urgent medical help soon. However as luck would have it, uncle henry was reading the newspaper, when he came accross an intresting article, about a quailfied doctor who has graduated with a fine medical degree and is specialist in electiric healing that can help even the most troubled people better. Aunt elm is intrigued by this and want to borrow her sister's money so that she can help pay for it.

Uncle Henry is against paying for this treatment because he has never heard of such a thing as electric healing! but his wife is detirmmened to take dorothy into franklin to see so that dorothy can sleep again and get back to normal and stop talking about this Oz business once and for all.

Dorothy overheard this and small tears came out of her eyes, she didn't want to forget about Oz, never! but as she can see it was making her aunt elm and uncle henry unhappy with all her jabbing. Dorothy has tried her best to make them understand that Oz is real, but they don't listen to her, they say it's in her mind.

she knew deep down inside that it wasn't made up, it was real, a real beautiful place that she fell in love with, a place where she felt loved and appreciated it, now dorothy feels slimear feelings to when they didn't pay attention to her before she went to oz the first time, she thought they would love her enough to listen, but she was saddened by this misfortune. ''Maybe they right, maybe I am going crazy,'' she thought to hershelf as she layed in bed wondering the mintues away, ''Prehalps this was all a dream, and I have been hurt somewhere in my head for this to happen.'' she thought to hershelf as she tossed and turned.

I wished that I didn't make them so unhappy, because of me, I was only telling them the truth wasn't I? and the truth is what they want off me always don't they?'' she sadly concluded as she watched the stars. Dorothy cannot hide of what oz has influenced on her, they made her a more braver and happier person who learns that love and family are the most important things in life. yet dorothy now feels she has lost that yet again. ''I wish I didn't have to go to the doctor's tomorrow, they won't belive me and can't help me in anyway, becuase they won't understand.'' she said to hershelf sadly as tears druped from her eyes. ''They can't do anything for me, becuase I will just make them unhappy and cross with me like aunt elm and uncle henry.'''

then out of the corner of her eye she watched a shooting star flashed accross the sky, Her hopes perk up a bit, she whispers hopefully to toto. ''A shooting star, toto, a shooting star.'' then at last she sleeped.

As, Dorothy passed the half finished farmhouse, the next morining she said hi to her Uncle Henry who didn't respond, he was busy in his own thoughts about the previous events and his life's work, behind him was a newspaper clippling. it said ''Girl survives torrnedo'' Young Dorothy Gale, 8 years old was sweeped off her farmhome in Kansas, when the torrnedo came, she miriciously survived and was found in a flower field nearby, even though the girl is unharmed, she was somewhat dazed''

This article had greatly troubled henry, from the first time he got it but he knew deep down, that his neice was a perfectly normal happy girl who was just a previous victum of a terrible accident, maybe that bump on the head was taking longer to heal then his work. Also it was due to his years of hard work, his family built that housework that has really ruined him. His sprit was the longest to heal probberly. Dorothy could sense that as she went past the cellar,

the cellar had hunted her since the torrnedo inceident, she had tryed to get to the others thought it, but it was locked and that was the main reason it lead up to her accident, she shivered in fear in rememberance of that cold, creppy celler that somewhat fightened her, it was half destroyed by the torrnedo now, but to dorothy it brought something really fierce to mind, it was errie and dark as well, she hurried over to the hen house.

Belinia didn't seem to lay an eeg, because dorothy had looked just about evry crack and corner and couldn't find any. ''Where's your egg belinia?'' she ask her innocently as she forraged though the hay as she serched for her egg. ''Belina if you don't start laying again, aunt elm's said she's going to stew you up for supper!''. Dorothy threatened her. The out of the corner of her eye dorothy noticed a perculier key, that had a symbol on it. She rubbed off the dirt and the muck of the base of the key, as she loo at it closly and saw that it was encraved the two letter into on, ''0...Z....oz!'' Dorothy imineditly rekonised it as a key from oz. She rushed to Aunt elm to tell of the news. ''Aunt elm, aunt elm, look a key from oz!'' she called exciterly as she hurried to her aunt who was stacking the chickens. Aunt elm looked at it and said ''IT's one of the keys to the old house, I must have turned it a thousand times,'' she said to her niece, unconivence. ''No aunt elm, it's proof, o..z, oz!''

''Dorothy, remember how we spoke?''

''not to talk about oz''' ''why?'' ''because it's just my imangnation''

''I know you don't want to go to the doctor's today, but you just haven't slept the night right though, and your no help to me in the morining!''

''Aunt elm, my friends are in trouble, I know it!''

''we'll in trouble dorothy!, we lost old house to that torrnedo, winter's coming on and the house an't finished''

''he broke his leg Aunt Elm!'' ''Dorothy, that leg's mended it's mended'' ''now hurry and get yourshelf ready, we'll gonna be late!'' she lighten up cheerfully as she pciked up her basket of eggs. Dorothy was going to get the help today, something that she she should have had mouths ago, but now she was getting it. Aunt Elm could hardly contain the joy she was feeling right now.

Later, after Dorothy had gotten dresss in her jacket and hat and aunt elm had too, they set off on houseback towards franklin where Dr. Worley lived.

Dorothy was unsure about this apointment, also it slightly fightened her inside as she never seen a specialist doctor before, what was he going to do to her, was he going to ask her questions about oz? was he going to asign her special medicine? or was she going to be permitted to hospital?.....Dorothy had no idea, but she tried to keep a bright face about it, she was very tearful in leaving toto behind as she rode away, Toto had always gone with dorothy to wherever she went but, aunt elm had strictly said to dorothy that toto was not allowed, becuase this was a personal appointment. Dorothy obeyed her, becuase she knew that in the world of adults, she had no real power to stand up or to make them cross whatsoever, mind you, Dorothy was a kind, gentle, sweet girl who would never dream of doing anything like. She always love the people she talks too, and was always patient and obediant to thouse who looked after her.

and so as they rode past two wide open fields in the clearing, past a campsite where two farmers are scraping up old leaves and one was grooming a house, they reached franklin, a town that look strangly deserted. ''I'll never been past franklin before'' whispered dorothy curiously as she looked around her sightings as they rode past an old woman siting in a deck chair oldside her home and a lone man standing nearer a wall as they ridden past the town and went though a country lane, it was with that country lane that they reacked a beautiful mansion, they reached to it as the driver parked the house there.

Aunt Elm helped dorothy get off as they both walked up to the door and knock on it. They entered quietly though the doorway, inside was a lovely, large waiting room where a reception area was standing.

Aunt Elm walked over to the receptonist and said. ''My name is Emliy, and this here is my niece Dorothy, we are here to see .'' the Receptionist nodded as she sent for Nurse Wilson.

The nurse came in and what a perculier figure she was, she was skinny, tall, foreshadowing, serious, and very houmerlous. she peered eyedly at the lonesome little girl who stared back at her with small, imtimted eyes.

Nurse wilson says the Doctor Worsley will arrive shortly to see them, as Dr. Worley made his presence to aunt Elm and dorothy, he mistakes Dorothy for Dottie, until Aunt Elm corrects him, he acts very friendly, and warm and calm towards little Dorothy who feels a little fightened and ask her what he can do to help her and to make her happy. #

The words were very kindly spoken to her as Dorothy is lead into the doctor's office. He asks her to explain her story about her trip to Oz and encourraged her to explain every bit of her experiance with her friends as he 'belives her' story, while observing the little girl, after Dorothy finshes her story, the doctor look at her and nodded, this was definatly a case that needed to be dealt with, he knew excactly what to do for the child . He got up and walking over to where Dorothy is, he say that he knows just the thing to cheer Dorothy up, he gets a curious, looking machine as he explians that it will help her sleep again, he gently tells Dorothy that it has a face, to build her trust within it, Dorothy still imtimided asks if it will hurt, the doctor assures her that she won't feel a thing, He goes off into a speech saying that the brain itshelf is a machine, and when it malfunctions a blow to the head for example, it relese useless, access curents, which are dreams and dislusions, now the machine has the power to control these dreams, that the ones Dorothy has. Dorothy nodded, not wanting to disobey. But as she listened to him she saw a mysterious figure from a mirrior who looked at Dorothy smyperizeing her with innocent eyes.

The Doctor indeed had plans for young Dorothy, as he had already conjured up a treatment session already. He turned to Nurse Wilson and ordered her. ''Miss Wilson, will you escort Miss Dorothy Gale to her room, until we can prepare the treatment for her?'' She nodded as she took the little girl's hand and lead her towards one of the patient's rooms. As a passing trolley with a blearly-eyed man appears, the Nurse takes away her lunch pail and said ''You won't need that!'' firmly to Dorothy.

''But Aunt Elm, gave me my pail for my lunch!'' she cried out to her. But Nurse Wilson ignores her wailing and puts Dorothy in her room and orderes her. ''You will stay here until we'll come to collect you, you may have a nap if you wish!'' she said as she closed the door behind her.

Later, Dorothy was called for her treatment, she was ordered to lay on the trolley by Nurse Wilson and was strapped down to it, by gentle force by two men, despite Dorothy's protests, she was wheeled into the operating threate, where the doctor greeted her warmly.

''Hallo Dorothy, how are you? ''Oh please until me, I don't like been strapped down like this!'' she answered tearfully to the doctor. He soothes her gently as he strokes her forehead. ''Nothing to worry at all my dear'' he answered gently as he comforts her. As Nurse Wilson prepare the headsets, ''Waht are thouse things?'' she ask timidly, '' we will put these earmuffs over your ears so that we help can get rid of thouse bad dreams you have been having, and when you wake up, you will never be bothered by them again.'' he assured her confidently .

Dorothy secretly despairs to feel she will remember Oz again, but she didn't dared to rebel the Doctor or Nurse who are helping her with her problems, besides Aunt Elm has told Dorothy to do everything they tell he to do, so she couldn't disapoint her Aunt neither. She fightfully grows more fightened as the doctor prparing the electricity that crackled and sparked between the head sets. and the machine was ready to perform on Dorothy, as they got preared to successfully 'cure her' Then all of a shudden, the power mysteriously went off. The Nurse said that she'll see to it, while the Doctor goes in the other direction to check on the generator,

Dorothy is left alone, she tries to get off but he is fasten tight, ''I need to get out of this trolley, I'm glued to it!'' she thought as she struggled with littel effort. Dorothy finally gave up, she was with strained to her imprisonment of the trolley and it was all because of thouse stupid dreams ''Why did I ever though about Oz? why didn't I just have gotten on with my life and just pretended it never happened!'' she thought regrettfully, Then, all of a shudden, she felt someone take the earmuffs, off, ''Who's there!?'' she asked quietly.

''Sushhhh, quiet, we'll got to get you out of here''. She told her as she undid the earmuffs from Dorothy's head. dorothy asks what was that screaming, the girl replies ''There are patients who had been driven Mad, lock in the celler!''

With only seconds to spare, Dorothy got up from the trolley she had layed on and ran with the mysterious girl, she wondered what would happen to her now, would she get a chance to see Oz again? or will she run into further trouble ahead of her?...........


End file.
